


Breaking the Bird Cage

by PompadourCoco



Category: Poptropica (Video Game)
Genre: Carnival, Circus, Mind Control, Redemption AU, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompadourCoco/pseuds/PompadourCoco
Summary: Mews and Pomp visit the circus and gets a personal tour from Edgar. But when Edgar shows them something that isn’t humane, what will they do?





	1. Breaking the Bird Cage

Breaking the Birdcage

The sun had just risen when Mews woke up his younger companion still in bed. "My dear wake up! Get ready, we're going out!" He said as he shook her gently. "Mhhm Mews it's like fucking," Pomp looked at her phone, "6 AM. Where are we going today?" Mews replied, "It's a surprise. Come on and get dress. I already got an iced mocha for you and you can sleep in the car cause it'll be an hour drive." The sleepy girl finally got up and yawned. "Alright alright I'm up, but can you tell what to wear this time because I don't want it to be like last time where I wore something nice and we ended up lost a forest for 5 hours and got soaked in a river." Mews chuckled, "Don't worry, it can be something nice or casual we're not going adventuring today."

After Pomp got ready, she and Mews got into their car and drove for an hour until they reach a different town and parked in a huge vacant parking lot. As Mews was parking, Pomp, still tired, saw what the surprise was. "A carnival! Oh, I love carnivals it's been so long!" Pomp said with sudden burst energy. "It has for me too. I saw a flyer for it and I thought it would be fun." Mews exclaimed. "Although this carnival also is a circus and I don't like them." "Oh, how come? I like the circus." Pomp asked with curiosity. "Well, not all circuses. I mean the ones where they have animals and they make them perform and usually abuse them. I didn't check if this one had them though." Mews said as he got out of the car. Pomp got out of the car as well and said understandably "Oh I get it, Mr. Mews. I don't support circuses like that either. But most circuses don't have animals anymore. They either stop using them or the circus closes. I don't think this one would have it I think it's rare now." "Ah, that's good to know." Mews sighed as they walked toward the entrance of the carnival.

As they got to the entrance they realized no one was there other than themselves and some people setting up stands and attractions they assumed were carnies. "Whoops, I think we're too early their still setting up," Mews said with a little embarrassment. "Ah that's ok sir, let's ask when it opens." As she said that someone came up to them. "Hey guys, sorry we're not opening yet. Y'all need to come later at 6 pm." A voice behind them said. They turned around and saw a young man with brunette hair and wearing blue suspenders and a bowtie. The man looked at them and he was bewildered as he saw their faces. "Wait. Aren't you two Harold Mews and Pompadour Coco?

"Oh yes, we are. You know us?" Pomp asked. "Of course I know you two! Everyone knows that you two found those monsters and even made a sanctuary for Bigfoot! I and the others at the carnival are very interested with that kind of stuff so we're fans! Also, the name's Edgar!" "Well nice to meet you, Edgar." Mews greeted him. "Hey since you guys are here would you like a tour of the place and meet some of the carnies. I could also see if I could get y' all some fried doughnuts, that stuffs good!" Edgar suggested. The other two agreed and followed Edgar into the carnival.

Edgar first introduced them to Denis, a man who worked at the duck game and made some small talk with him. Afterward, they met Carla who was the main carnival chef and gave both of them fried dough, which both of them found delicious. Edgar tried to get one but Carla complained that he had almost 10 of them the other week. And then visited Hailey who ran the "test your strength" game which was already set up for the day. Mews wanted to try it despite everyone's concern of his age. But all of them were surprised when he swung the hammer and rang the bell.

By noon, they had seen everything at the carnival. "I hope y' all had fun" "Oh we did!" Pomp said happily. "Well, I got one more thing to show you." Edgar led them to the big circus tent. It was well lit up with the lights shining from above and below the stage. On the side, there was something cover with a sheet. "Ok, I know you two love monsters and the unexplained so you'll love this!" Edgar grabbed the sheet. "I introduce to you, the incredible Chicken Man!"

Edgar tore down the sheet and presented a cage with a man in it. But this man had wings on his back that looked white but was obviously naturally black under because it was spray painted poorly, and a big bird-like nose. He wore a white feathery suit with a matching hat and his eyes were very abnormal. The whites of his eyes were instead a dark green and his pupils were white but swirling. The man seemed to be in a trance.

Mews and Pomp back away and were in shock. What or who was this? "Edgar. Is he... is he real?" "Of course he is!" Edgar insisted. He turned to the Birdman and commended, "Speak!" "Cluck cluck" "Now say hello." "Hello" "Now dance." The man started to do a silly dance and clucking. "I- oh my gods dad!" Pomp clung to Mews's side. Mews snapped at Edgar, "This is horrible! What are doing with this poor man?" "Huh, what do you mean?" "You're keeping him in a cage and making him do tricks! He's not even an animal, he's an actual human being!" "He's not a human! He's an actual monster inside and out!" "He turned my friends into monsters, he tried turning a whole town into monsters! Thankfully someone hypnotized him. Now he acts like a chicken and is in anyone's command!"

"But this still isn't right! Even if he did all those horrible things you shouldn't do this to him! No one deserves this punishment and controlled out of their own will like this!" Pomp cried. Edgar sneered, "Yes he does! I trusted him, he took me in and I looked up to him. And he betrayed me! He betrayed all of us!" "Edgar, you need to let him go and fix him. He shouldn't have to be hypnotized, all of this is against his own will!" "Not a chance, he's been making us good money lately!" Mews was filled with even more disgust with that comment. It reminded him of Grimlock. "Hey who's your boss here? Ringmaster Raven right? Let's see him and I want to talk to hi-" Mews cut off. He hadn't heard a word about Ringmaster Raven the entire time he and Pomp were there. But this was apparently his circus and the carnival wasn't open yet so they would've seen him by now unless…

"That's… that's him isn't he." "Yep! And I'm the boss around here now! And my decision is not to let him go." Edgar said as he put the sheet back onto to cage. Mews paused for a minute and got out his checkbook, started writing in it, and tore and shoved the check to Edgar, glaring. "Here, take this and give him to us." Edgar looked at the check at his eyes widened. " A MILLION DOLLARS?!" "Yes, all yours if you let us take him." "Yes yes! Fine you can have him, but you'll need a truck or something to carry his cage home or-" "No need, he'll sit in the back of the car with us." "But- eh ok if you say so."

Mews and Pomp brought Raven back to their car and buckled him at the back seat. As they drove back home, Pomp asked, "Well now what?" "Well, I was thinking of bring him to the R.V.C.O headquarters and see if we can un-hypnotize him. Also if he really did those things Edgar mentioned, we could put him in the program." "Mr. Mews, I know we've been there several times and I've started working there with you, but what does R.V.C.O mean again?" "It's ok, it means the Redemption of Villains and Criminals Organization."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I’m PompadourCoco and thank you for reading this fic! This will be a series if I end up fully committing to it. This is a redemption AU for the Poptropica Villains. I’ll make a separate posts on my Tumblr, PompCoco, about the full details. I also plan for an Alternative Route if Edgar said no for the Money because someone suggested it and I can not not write that version and I’ll post that in the next chapter soon. But here are a few things that I should say here if you are confused.
> 
> My Popsona/Poptropica OC, Pomp is in this series and is a companion of Harold Mews. They have a mentor/student / father/daughter relationship. 
> 
> This AU takes place after Super Villains island, Cryptids Island, and Monster Carnival. 
> 
> There is an organization called R.V.C.O (Redemption of Villains and Criminals Organization) made after the events of Super Villain Island. The four main villains who had their totems taken away DID indeed take the bad out of them. Government/ the Headquarters from Spy Island/??? (Figuring it out still) realize they actually are good now but still wanna make sure so they made this program to help super villains become better and either work with them or let them go free (but have like a parole officer or something) 
> 
> After Cryptids Island, Harold Mews had to have something else to fund because the Mews Foundation kinda fell apart after finding all the most famous well known monsters and making a sanctuary for Bigfoot. Plus he still had his whole corporation everywhere so he had to go back to that. He was offered to fund RVCO and he accepted it.


	2. Breaking the Bird Cage (Alternative Route)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an Alternative Route of “what if Edgar said no to Mews’s offer cause maybe it wouldn’t have been that easy?”

Mews paused for a minute and got out his checkbook, started writing in it, and tore and shoved the check to Edgar, glaring. "Here, take this and give him to us." Edgar looked at the check at his eyes widened. " A MILLION DOLLARS?!" "Yes, all yours if you let us take him." "Hmm. Nope." "No?" "Yes no. Do you really think you could just bribe me into giving you that bird? Not a chance." Pomp stepped in with a desperate expression "Come on, is there any way we could take him? We'll give or do anything." "No! I'm serious. This is my final decision. If guys aren't happy in seeing him in a cage, just go."

Both Pomp and Mews looked at each other for a brief moment until Mews broke the silence telling Edgar "Hey let's talk real quick just you and me. Man to man." "Uh ok?" As Mews wrapped his arm around Edgar and dragged him out to the entrance of the tent, Pomp could hear Mews start a conversation with Edgar but knew something was up.

"Edgar let me tell you what this situation reminds me of. You see, I once traveled to Asia on a boat, but I had completely forgotten my money. So as I landed on a port in China, the first thing I saw was this baby tiger in a crate. I asked the crew on the port, "Hey what's that poor thing doing in there?" And they said they were going to sell its fur for money and I said "That's not fair! Let me buy the tiger for its life." But like I told you I had no money at the time and-" As Mews kept rambling, he signaled Pomp by turning around quickly winking at her. And at that moment, she knew what he wanted her to do. Pomp rushed to the cage, pulled the sheet, and saw the man trapped in there. "Hey. We're gonna get you out of there, I promise." The man did not respond but only but blink. Pomp searched through the area quickly but could not find a key. Then an idea popped in her head. "Ringmaster Raven or whatever you'd like me to call you," she said politely, "is there a key or any way to set you free from this cage?"

"There is a key. Right behind the cage." He replied in a monotone voice. Right as he said that she sprinted around the cage, quickly grabbed the key, and unlocked the lock. She tried to pull him out of the cage, but he would not budge. "Hey come on, we're getting you out of here." "You must command me to do want you to say." "Gods damn it. Ok, uh I command you to follow me and Mews so you can escape." The Birdman did what she said and followed her out of the tent. As they got to the entrance, Pomp realized she made a fatal mistake. Mews was still telling his story to Edgar. But the younger man looked past him and saw the two standing there.

"Oi! How'd you get him out of his cage?" Edgar looked at them with rage in his eyes. Mews turned around to them with panic. "Pomp! You should've found another way to get out of the tent!" "Well, it's too late now let's go!" As she yelled, Mews grabbed Raven, put him on his shoulders, and carried him away alongside his friend. As they ran to the exit, Edgar was chancing after them with a few carnies witnessing the chase as well as a few joining Edgar. "You know," Mews huffed out as they were running, "this reminds me of the time when I-" "HAROLD MEWS NOT NOW! WAIT TILL WE GET OUT OF HERE!" Pomp and Mews finally got to the car, threw and buckled Raven to a backseat, and pushed the gas pedal on full speed. "Ok now what?" Pomp huffed out. "Now, to RVCO Headquarters," Mews said as they drove out of town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! I’ll be working on the aftermath and the continuation of this soon!  
> -PompCoco


End file.
